


Сон во время зимы

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Маркус не в силах забыть обречённый взгляд Саймона, оставленного им на крыше телебашни. Чувство потери приходит не сразу, но пустота в груди со временем лишь растёт, оплетая Маркуса всё сильней.И заметивший это Коннор находит способ помочь другу.





	Сон во время зимы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Калис](https://ficbook.net/authors/274164)  
> Стеклянная крошка в шоколадном соусе. Постканон и надежды автора на хотя бы относительно счастливый конец)  
> Частично навеяно песней группы Мельница «Любовь во время зимы».

Маркус когда-то читал, что все люди видят сны. Так их сознание отдыхает и обрабатывает поступившую за день информацию, рисуя красочные сюжеты о чём угодно; обычно эти картины носят развлекательный характер и не повторяются ни у одного, ни у группы индивидуумов. Неорганический мозг гораздо совершеннее и не нуждается в гибернации. Сны ему чужды.

Однако Маркус изо дня в день видит — _проживает_ — один и тот же кошмар. Всё те же лица, те же проблемы… Та же пустота, прочно укоренившаяся в нём после злополучной трансляции из башни Стрэтфорд. Переломный момент для революции сломал что-то в её лидере, стоило ему заглянуть на припорошенной снегом крыше в серьёзные и печальные голубые глаза. 

Тогда Маркус растерялся. За его спиной под нервные укоры Джоша что-то горячо доказывала Норт, но аудиосенсоры исправно отсекали их голоса как статические помехи. Рискнуть всем ради призрачного шанса на жизнь друга или расплатиться им за столь необходимые часы покоя? Пистолет жёг бедро, напоминая о фатальности любого выбора — и Маркус решился. В полной тишине вложил своё оружие в безвольную руку и сбежал, оставив Саймона одного. Положив начало своему персональному кошмару. 

Почему-то осознание масштабов потери приходит не сразу. Всего один андроид исчез — _брошен_ им сначала под пули, а затем на практически неминуемую смерть, — и вдруг оказалось, что в мире не стало чего-то очень важного. Словно часть Маркуса тоже осталась погибать, истекая тириумом под тем ленивым снегопадом. Но Маркус упорно идёт вперёд, не позволяя себе задумываться. Он обязан справиться — ради потерянного друга, его чаяний и мечты о свободе для всех андроидов. Ради всех, пошедших за ним и погибших за него. Ради всех, кто пока ещё жив. 

И у него всё получается. Потеряв практически всех, едва не погибнув сам — Маркус не сразу верит, что лебединая песня на баррикадах становится их крыльями, даруя обречённым право на жизнь. Люди отступают, повинуясь внезапно проснувшейся в них человечности и страху быть сметёнными многотысячной армией, вызволенной едва пробудившимся Коннором из недр «Киберлайфа». 

Вот только достигнув цели, Маркус остаётся один на один с собой и болезненной пустотой за правым плечом, где больше нет спокойной, уверенной поддержки Саймона. Конечно, рядом с ним остались вспыльчивая Норт и меланхоличный Джош, но каждый из них всегда стремился скорее доказать свою точку зрения, чем выбрать оптимальный путь для их общества. Эту разнополярную парочку оттеняет внимательный и разумный Коннор, и они с Маркусом учатся доверять друг другу, вместе просчитывая экономические и политические проблемы и пути их решения. Но всё-таки разбираться с вопросами тысяч андроидов, внезапно обретших самосознание, Маркусу в итоге приходится в одиночку. 

Конечно, у него хватает помощников — все девианты желают поскорее найти своё место в новом мире и готовы сделать многое ради будущего благополучия и стабильности. На Маркуса смотрят, словно на пророка, и тому приходится соответствовать — обустраивать быт и досуг, направлять новорожденные умы и пытаться договориться с создателями о мире и взаимопонимании. Детройт, теперь населённый бывшими машинами, учится жить по-новому, а освобождённые от программных ограничений андроиды просто учатся жить. Улицы и парки притихшего города наводнили сотни моделей; среди них бродит по промёрзшим мостовым и Маркус. Отшучиваясь на вопросы старых друзей и объявляя им, что «творческим натурам нужен простор», на самом деле он словно ищет в толпе что-то. Кого-то.

— Саймон?.. 

Рассматривающий витрину старого книжного PL600 удивлённо оборачивается и, улыбаясь, отрицательно качает головой. Очередная ошибка. То же лицо, тот же голос, та же фигура — вот только личность чужая. 

Снова. 

В каждой тени Маркусу чудится Саймон. Увиденный мельком стройный силуэт, замеченные в толпе светлые волосы, взглянувшие на него голубые глаза — всё манит, будит в _сердце_ болезненную надежду. И раз за разом Маркус жестоко обманывается, копит программные сбои. Коннор смотрит на него с пониманием, но никогда не затрагивает эту тему, за что Маркус ему благодарен. Иногда они вместе выгуливают одинокого старого сенбернара. 

Всё повторяется снова, и снова, и снова. Маркусу кажется, будто он застрял в бесконечной рекурсии и его системы сошли с ума, при каждом запросе передавая электронному мозгу пакет одинаковых данных. Нескончаемая безысходность, больше всего похожая на страшный сон, от которого невозможно проснуться и из-за которого больше не хочется жить. В этом бесконечном сне-яви Маркусу повсюду чудится тириум, присыпанный снегом.

Тем временем наступает весна, и Детройт потихоньку оттаивает; постепенно возвращаются люди, перестраивая под себя размеренный ритм существования девиантов. Коннор возвращается в полицию, бормоча что-то про помощь какому-то старому знакомому, и прихватывает с собой Норт; Джош устраивается в одну из новых школ учителем старших классов и постепенно отдаляется от них. Маркус всё больше времени проводит в студии Карла, и из-под его кисти всё чаще выглядывают безмятежные голубые глаза, обрамлённые размазанными пятнами синего и разлётом белоснежных ресниц. 

Маркус редко выходит на улицу — там слишком много похожих, но _не тех_ , и нестабильность программы уже опасно приблизилась к критическому уровню. Когда в один из весенних вечеров сутками пропадавший в полицейском участке Коннор практически силой вытаскивает его в ближайший парк, Маркус даже не спорит — он слишком устал существовать без такого нужного, но безвозвратно утерянного кусочка своей электронной души. 

Оказавшись в одном из любимых тенистых уголков, Маркус запоздало вспоминает, что собирался заказать для очередной картины новый оттенок синего, и открывает было интерфейс заказа, когда за его спиной раздаются осторожные шаги. Он разворачивается, собираясь уйти в более укромное место, но взгляд падает на медленно приближающегося человека.  
Шаг.  
Андроида.  
Шаг.  
Высокого блондина.  
Шаг.  
Со спокойными и понимающими голубыми глазами.

Маркус ошеломлённо рассматривает застывшего в метре от него андроида, не доверяя собственному зрению. Программа распознавания лиц отчаянно наслаивает ошибку за ошибкой, отказываясь верить модулю визуализации и передавать критически важные данные в управляющий блок. Мир становится алым, перегруженная система воет, угрожая фатальным сбоем, и у потерянного Маркуса вырывается хриплое:

— Сай… мон?..

Тот молча делает шаг вперёд и дёргает Маркуса на себя, стискивает в объятиях. Обхватив чужую ладонь белыми прохладными пальцами, Саймон инициирует контакт. В его воспоминаниях решимость, страх, Коннор, надежда, почему-то Маркус, отчаяние, снова Коннор, удивление, пустой полицейский участок ночью, загрузка в новый корпус… И подо всем этим что-то огромное и тёплое. Живое. Моментально заполняющее собой стылую пустоту в груди Маркуса. Теперь можно поверить. Довериться. Крепко обнять в ответ. И долгий кошмарный сон, наконец, заканчивается.

На залитом солнцем бетоне медленно тает синеватый снег.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается замечательной Калис (ибо гореть вместе веселей и продуктивней), а также всё тому же дайревскому дискорд-чатику по DBH за инфо по концовкам))


End file.
